


Made to be Queen

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Sequel to "Fit For a King".Hinata and Kageyama are now eighteen, they have graduated from school. Now it's time for Hinata to make good on his promise and become Kageyama's bride.





	Made to be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "The king had made her his queen, even though he knew it would start a world wide war."

        Two years, three months, a week, and four days since Hinata had promised to become Kageyama's queen.

        It had been two years, and now he and his family were leaving Japan, for perhaps the last time.

        They hadn't needed to pack much: lodgings would be taken care of, as would new clothes. But there were things the small family just couldn't part with. But Kageyama was a busy king, and wouldn't be able to meet them until dinner the night they arrived. 

        Hinata was jittery.

        It wasn't like it was the first time he'd visited the kingdom, nor had it been that long (okay, it was a _month_ and even that seemed like forever) since he'd seen Kageyama. 

        But it was still mostly unknown that he and Kageyama were together, let alone _engaged_.

        Suga smiled and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

        "You'll be fine," he said, smiling gently. "We'll be there soon for the wedding and crowning."

        Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath before giving a last goodbye to his friends and boarding the plane with his mother and sister. 

        Natsu was jumping about excitedly as they boarded the plane. Eight years old and excited at the prospect of being a _real_ princess, she didn't quite yet understand that they may never return to their home. 

        First class seats awaited them, along with a full array of exquisite cuisine. When they got off the plane, a long white car awaited them, guarded by men in black suits. The man who seemed to be the leader bowed deeply to the trio.

        "Lady Hanako, Princess Natsu, Prince Shoyou. Please." He opened the door as two others took their luggage to the trunk. 

        They stepped in to see a young woman with bright eyes in a well trimmed dress already sitting inside. "Ah, your highness," she said, bowing her head to Hinata. "Mi'ladies." She offered them drinks as the limo took off.

        "Who's that, Mommy?" Natsu whispered loudly, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

        "Oh, ah, Natsu, Mom, this is Kurosawa Midori," Hinata introduced. "Midori is like secret service, and she keeps all the schedules in check."

        Midori clicked her tongue. "Well, someone has to," she complained, shifting through the papers on her lap. "You know, of course, the wedding is in a month. You will have three days to settle in, the his majesty would like to have a formal introduction of you and yours to announce the engagement. To the kingdom, and, well, the world. You will, ah, of course need to be present. Is there any problems?"

        "Wait, the _world_?" Hinata asked, his eyes going wide and his jaw going slack. 

        Midori nodded stiffly. "Of course. Astirak is a small country, but we have powerful allies and influence. Many things that happen here can influence the whole world."

        Hinata's mind began whirling. He was going to be _Queen_ (which was weird to think about in and of itself) of a country _with that much power_? His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back against the seat. 

        Natsu seemed to be the only one to notice and waved her hand in her brother's face as if to cool him off. Midori continued talking.

        "Now, the young princess won't be required to attend. On one hand, she's much too young to attend such events. For another, she's still not legal. Her crowning ceremony will be in two months time, after Prince Shoyou's wedding. They're scheduled as such so one does not take away from the other, they both deserve the spotlight for their own events."

        "Oh, of course," Hanako said, hanging on Midori's every word. 

        "Ah, yes, and on Sunday there is to be luncheon for the court ladies. It's not required, of course, but it would perhaps allow you to settle in better, make some friends."

        "How considerate of you."

        "Thank you. Kita Katsurou is the steward, he will show you around the castle." Midori slipped the events folder back into the black bag at her feet. "Of course, your bodyguards will be waiting as soon as we arrive at the castle. Nakano Sora will be ready for Princess Natsu, and Kozumi Yamato shall be awaiting you. I shall of course be accompanying Prince Shoyou."

        The limo stopped and seconds later, the door opened. They exited and Hanako and Natsu marveled at the castle in front of them. Hinata grinned at them. 

        "Cool, huh?" he said. Natsu laughed excitedly as she looked around. A short, young woman stepped away from the ranks of men and women in business suits. She had a kind face and black hair with a lavender touch at the tips cut in a bob. 

        She knelt in front of Natsu and grinned widely, showing off her perfectly white teeth. "Are you Princess Natsu?" she asked.

        Natsu blushed from the tittle, going to bow, but then midway went into a nervous curtsy. "Y-Yes!" she exclaimed. 

        The young woman chuckled. "My name is Sora, and I'd like to be your friend."

        Natsu looked at her skeptically. "Do you like ponies?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

        Sora laughed, holding out her hand. "I _love_ them," she said. "We have a stable and everything." She tilted her head a bit. "I could show you before dinner if you'd like."

        Natsu's eyes widened as she looked between her new found friend and her mother. "Mama, Mama, can I?" she begged. 

        Hanako smiled, patting Natsu's head. "Of course, dear. Be careful."

        "She'll be safe with me," Sora promised as she stood. "I'll take over from here."

        "You're dismissed, Sora," Midori said with a wave of her hand. Sora bowed and Natsu tugged on her hand.

        "Miss Sora, Miss Sora, come on, come on!" Natsu exclaimed. Sora gracefully led the small girl away and two more men stepped forward. 

        "Kozumi Yamaoto, ma'me," the younger of the two said with a low bow. His hair was a light brown, his eyes almost an exact shade. Though, he had a rather nasty looking scar across his cheek. Hinata could never get used to it no matter how many times he saw the man.

        "Yamaoto, this is Lady Hanako. I entrust her safety to you," Midori claimed. Yamaoto stood at attention and nodded.

        "I would lay my life down for her."

        Hanako chuckled nervously. "W-Well, let's try to make sure that doesn't happen, hmm?" she said. 

        "My lady, this is Kita Katsurou," Midori said, gesturing to the older gentleman. 

        Devoted to Kageyama name, he'd been watching over the family since his younger days. Black hair turning grey and a round spectacle around one of his bright green eyes were surrounded by aged wrinkles. 

        "I would be please to show you to your rooms, if you will follow me," Katsurou said.

        "Oh, alright," Hanako said. "Just, uh, let me get my b-"

        "Allow me, mi'lady," Yamaoto cut in.

        Hinata was left alone with Midori as the rest of the household dispersed. Midori picked up her bag from its place at her feet. "Come with me," she commanded. "I will show you to your room."

        "Oh, I know the way-" Hinata protested, trying to keep up with the woman's brisk steps. _How could any woman walk like that in heels?!_

        Midori sent him a smile. "You've had another prepared," she said. "Though, by the time of the wedding, you shall be sharing with the king."

        Hinata blushed and looked down. "Yeah, I know," he muttered. 

        Midori threw open the double doors to Hinata's new room. It was no less marvelous than his previous, though much more sparsely furnished. Hinata should have probably become used to the grandeur by then, by that was not the case.

        Still he marveled at the beauty, and didn't quite comprehend that it was all _his_. Or, at least, going to be.

        "The king has requested you wear the green one," Midori said, pointing to the multitude of outfits for dinner. "He said, and I quote, 'He looks best in the color'."

        Hinata blushed again. "Th-Thanks," he said. 

        "I'll be around if you need me," Midori said. "But the time is yours til dinner. But I wouldn't suggest wandering about, just in case someone needs to get a hold of you."

        "Of course."

        Midori left the room.

        Dinner came quickly, and Hinata was ecstatic to see Kageyama once again.

        The seat to Kageyama's right was left empty, to be fill once he married. Well, in the three days after the press conference. In the meantime, Hinata and Kageyama snuck glances at one another from opposite sides of the table.

        After dinner, the two were drawn together like magnets, meeting in a darkened hall. A rough kiss was placed on Hinata's lips. Their breaths grew heavy and labored. 

        "My room?" Kageyama panted. Hinata only nodded. 

        It was not the first night of passion they'd spent together.

***

        Kageyama sat on the chair depicted as a throne, his guard to one side, Hinata at his other. One of his ambassadors stood at the mic, making a long speech he was sure was boring his subjects. 

        He himself was on the verge of death by boredom.

        Looking over to his lover, Kageyama noted that Hinata looked a little green. He intertwined their fingers, gently leaning over and kissing Hinata's knuckles.

        "Don't look so nervous," he whispered. "They can smell fear."

        Hinata's eyes went wide. "R-Really?!"

        Kageyama rolled his eyes. "No, dumbass," he said, resting their hands on the arm of his chair. "But there's no need to be worried. I'm right here with you."

        The ambassador turned and made a grand gesture to the king. "And now I present to you, King Tobio!"

        Kageyama stood gracefully, followed by those lined on either side of him. He strode over to the mic and rested his hands on the platform, his golden circlet glinting in the sun. 

        "I have been king for many years," he began. "But I've only acted on it for the last two. When I took the duty of this crown, I begged of you to be patient with me and give me time to adjust to my rule. Now, I would beg you have patience-" _and a lot of it_ "-with the one I have chose to rule by my side." Kageyama turned and held out a hand to Hinata, locking eyes with the boy. Hinata took it and Kageyama led him to take his place by the king's side. Kageyama raised their hands into the air. "Hinata Shoyou, my queen to be!"

        The crowd below applauded wildly. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, Hinata smiling widely.

        "They- They like me," he said breathlessly. "Tobio! Tobio, they like me!"

        Kageyama pulled him close, touching their foreheads and noses. He breathed in Hinata's scent. "I told you they would," he whispered as the crowd continued.

        But not everyone was so happy.

***

        Two weeks until the wedding. 

        Two weeks, and everything was crashing down around Hinata. He was pale and shaking at the letter in Kageyama's hand.

        The crown abandoned on the table, Kageyama paced back and forth. Midori, Katsurou, and Kageyama's personal guard, Kawaguchi Isamu, stood out of the way, all eyes trained on their king.

 _No, no, this can't be happening, not when we were so close,_ Hinata's thoughts pleaded.

        Kageyama growled, running a hand through his hair and threw the letter onto his desk. Taking a glance at Hinata, he fell to his knees and buried his face in Hinata's lap.

        Hinata ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair, effectively calming him down.

        Kageyama looked up at him. "Shoyou, I'd understand if you want to call it off and go back," he said, his voice breaking. 

        Hinata frowned. "Bakayama," he griped. "Who do you think I am?"

        "Do you realize what it means if we go through with it-"

        "I may not be very well taught in politics like you, but I'm not an idiot," Hinata retorted. "Yes, I know what will happen. I also know you will do what's best for your country, and so will I."

        Kageyama cupped Hinata's cheek. "I love you so much," he said.

        Hinata smiled, laying his hand on top of Kageyama's and leaning into the touch. "I know, me too."

        Kageyama stood and turned with hard eyes towards the attendants. "Be prepared for war."

***

_Due to Japanese heritage and citizenry, we cannot allow Hinata Shoyou to marry into the Kageyama Royal Family and demand his return immediately. Failure to return him to Japan shall be taken as an act of war._

***

        The day had come. With all of their friends and family surrounding them, Hinata made his way to the front of the hall in the palace where Kageyama stood, looking dashing in his suit.

        They said their vows and exchanged rings. Then Hinata made his vows as Queen, and the crown was placed on his head.

        They kissed in front of the crowd and were led to their thrones, Hinata sitting in his for the first time. 

        The crown, made completely of real gold and jewels, was heavy on Hinata's brow. The cloak was stifling in the summer heat, and the scepter was uncharacteristically heavy for something its size.

        But his heart felt full, of happiness and pride.

        "Long live Queen Shoyou!" came the call, and the smile on both royal's faces grew.

        "Long live the Queen, long live the Queen!"

        The chant could be heard all the way from the courtyard.

        Kageyama leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Long live my Queen."

***

        "Sir, the bond has been sealed. It's all over every news station in almost every country."

        "The foolish king. This is war."


End file.
